


Dating for Dummies

by bitchaotic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Books, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of garcia/rossi, Moreid, One Shot, Short One Shot, dating for dummies, self-help book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is gifted a book to help him get a date. Things don't go exactly as the book had planned, but it helped him out a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating for Dummies

_So you're looking to get some action, huh? You're not ready to jump into asking the person out just yet. Once I'm done with you, no one will be able to turn you down._

Spencer had gotten the book from Garcia as a joke (he assumed it was as a joke, at least). _Dating for Dummies: A guide for anyone who can't seem to get a single date_. Now that he thought more about it, he found the entire thing to be dumb, but he was desperate. It was worth taking the two minutes it did to read it. It listed 7 steps to asking a person out. He'd already accomplished the first three steps; get to know the person, befriend them, and be trusted by the person. As far as he was concerned, he was a very well trusted friend in Derek's eyes. The fourth step was subtly letting the person know you're interested. It gave examples of what to do, like complimenting the person's appearance or touching them on the hand or arm when you talk to them. The next day at work, Spencer smiled at Derek often (which the book had also recommended he do) and told him that his jacket was nice (what the book didn't recommend was telling the person the reason cotton is used to make clothes and exactly how it's done, though). Despite droning on about the process of coloring the cotton, Morgan seemed to be smiling back and teasing him more. The book had clarified that teasing meant flirting usually.

The next step was to start hanging out more. That Friday, they weren't to be in until two hours later than usual. Spencer asked Derek if he'd like to get coffee before they were to go in. Coffee was uneventful, besides the fact that Morgan learned how all the types of coffee were made after asking the difference between lattes and mochas. Second to last step was finding out how the person felt through friends, Garcia told him the Morgan "totally has the hots" for him. JJ just said that there was obviously something there between them, but she wasn't sure what. He didn't feel comfortable asking anyone else. Last step was to ask the person on an actual date. He failed that step, technically. A few days before he planned on asking Morgan to dinner, he was actually asked out by Morgan. The exact words were, "Hey, Pretty Boy. Care to go try out that new Chinese place?" It wasn't clarified as a date until they'd gotten back to Reid's and they'd kissed. It wasn't anything special, just the typical kiss in one of those old romance movies. Later on, a few weeks after Spencer and Derek became official, Reid gave Garcia the book back with a message written in the front cover. ' _While typical and full of overused tips, this really helped with Derek. Thanks, Penelope. I'm giving it back for you to read. PS. Follow the steps and stop salivating every time Rossi goes by. Thanks again_.'

**Author's Note:**

> Super short lil thing til I finish something else ;)


End file.
